Gone But Not Forgotten
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Max Reminices about his friend who died in the line of duty. Max/OC Max/Millie. Please read and review. XXX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been meaning to do this for a while.....  
But never found the time....  
Just let me know if you want this to be a multi-chap fic.  
Don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review.  
**

**  
XXXXXX**

"**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray.  
Oh please lift this soul.  
And heal this hurt.  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang.  
The saddest song.  
That she'd ever heard.  
Then they handed her.  
A folded up flag.  
And she held on.  
To all she had left.  
Of him.  
Oh and what could have been.  
And then the guns rang.  
For one last shot.  
And it felt like.  
A bullet in her heart..."  
**Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood.

She stood by him through everything.  
Even when he was in the wrong, she would always risk her job for him. Lie for him to get him out of the shit.  
When their mutual friend died due to being shot with a Mac 10. They held each other's hand at his funeral. He comforted her as she cried into his shoulder.  
It seemed like a normal job. Risking the things they always did. Their lives.  
She would make a joke out of it. Try to lighten everybody's mood.  
He would tell her impropriate her jokes were and everyone would ask them why they haven't gotten together yet.  
He wondered about that everyday.

She was only 26, he was 34. But he treated her as if she wasn't the only woman on the team, he would treat her the way she wanted to be treated. As a guy. As a CO19 officer instead of a little girl way out of her league.  
It was supposed to be a simple in and out task.  
Something they've done hundreds of times before.  
But this time something went wrong.  
The other man wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be carrying a gun either.  
He could still hear her coughing up the blood as she fell to her knees. He did the only thing he could do and pumped the guy full of as many bullets as his chamber would allow.

The blood was falling fast and hard.  
He could hear himself pleading to her not to die. Telling her how much he loved her. Pulling off her helmet and looking into her grey eyes. Brushing her mahogany hair away.  
Ripping off her clothes, he tried to find the bullet wound in her stomach. But there was far too much blood.

She gave him a small smile and coughed up more blood. He couldn't bare to see her like this.  
Anyone but her.  
"Stay with me Li. C'mon darl. We've been through too much together" He pleaded with her as he took off his own helmet and threw his gun down to the ground.  
Closing her eyes, Liana Mason took her final breaths.  
Max Carter continued to plead with her not to die. Tears were dwelling in his eyes.  
He couldn't let her die. Not the girl who had stood by him. Helped him overcome the guilt he felt after killing Thomas Jankowoski.

The following week was her funeral.  
He wept no tears as all the tears that could be, already has been.  
Just sat there in the pews, looking up at the casket which held the girl of his dreams.  
And he never told her.  
Her family was openly crying beside him, holding each other. Loving each other.  
He'd let her down.  
He failed to keep her safe.

Moving to Sun Hill was probably the best thing he could have done.  
His sergeant assumed it was because of the media hype around the killing of the man who killed Liana.  
But the real reason was because Liana's death was too recent. Too fresh.  
He needed a new start. Somewhere where no one would know his past unless he told them. Them and his superiors.  
They would never know about the girl who stole his heart and died in the line of duty.  
They would never know how much it truly killed him inside.

DS Max Carter stood at the end of the grave.  
2 years ago he was standing in the exact spot. Wondering where it all went wrong.  
_Liana Mason.  
Loving daughter, sister, and friend.  
Died in the line of duty.  
_

His hands were filled with warmth as someone laced their own through his.  
Max clenched his hand around the other and bowed his head in a silent prayer.  
She would never be forgotten by him.  
Never in a million years.  
"She would want me to be happy" He mumbled to the person standing next to him. As if answering their unasked question.  
Nodding, the person standing next to him let go of his hand "Do you think she would want you to be with me?" They asked.  
Max smiled and looked up at the sky "She would love you" He gave a small chuckle and turned to the other person.  
He raised a hand to their face and stroked it compassionately "Millie Brown, she would love everything about you" He bent down to give the orange haired woman a longing kiss which she returned eagerly.

_Gone but never forgotten. She will never be you Liana _Max thought as he walked back to his car, hand in hand with PC Millie Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to add another chapter to this story..I don't know why, but I just wanted too. =P  
Thanks to and Kate-Emma for reviewing. xxx**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_  
Just a dream- Carrie Underwood.

Max Carter looked at the small photo in his wallet. Him and Liana. Taken just three weeks before she was shot dead.  
He smiled to himself. He didn't want his photo taken; never really liked having them taken.  
"Who do you think he's thinking about?" DS Stevie Moss asked her colleague DC Terry Perkins as they watched their colleague stare at his wallet.  
"Dunno. But he looks pretty upset...And that's sayin' something" Terry replied as he looked at his sergeant.

( "_**Liana. No" Max said as the bouncy brunette held out her digital camera.  
Liana placed her hands on her hips and placed her camera back in her black duffle bag "God you're a spoil sport Carter" She mocked as she turned back to him.**_

_**Max rolled his eyes and watched as she struggled to tie up her boot's laces the right way. He let out a sigh and bent down to her feet "Liana. You're my friend and all. And I love you. But I'm not always going to be around to tie up your loose ends" He said as he pulled on the laces to make them tighter.  
"I believe that sentence had a double meaning" Liana said as she winced slightly at the tightness of her boot.  
Max smiled at her as he tucked the laces into the inside of her boot "C'mon" He held out his hand for her to grab which she did willingly**_ )

Max placed his wallet in desk draw and let out a longing sigh. How he missed her. Missed the days they would spend together just joking around, having fun in general.  
The guilt of her death still latched on to him like a disease. He should have backed her up like he promised her.

(_** Liana sat on one of the benches. Her short hair blowing in the wind. It was her first day and Max had been partnered with her. Partnered to look after her.  
"Have a good first day?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He knew she was scared; they had been shot at twice today and one of their colleagues were currently laying in hospital with a bullet lodged in his leg.**_

"Can't say it was void of any action" She replied, her soft voice carrying in the wind.  
Max gave a short laugh before he noticed there was no smile on her face "Are you okay?"  
Liana shook her head "Not really. I'm scared Max" She finally looked at him. Her grey eyes showed fear he hadn't seen in a long time.

_**"I'm not going to give you the whole 'there's nothing to be scared of crap' Liana, because in this line of work there is so much to be scared of. But I promise you; for as long as you're working with me. I'm gonna have your back. Keep you safe. Always" He promised.  
Liana just smiled at him and embraced him in a hug.**_ )

He failed her; just like he failed Millie today. She had been kidnapped. And the second he saw her blood, so many memories of Liana's death came flooding back to him.  
The second he saw Millie safe, he had to get out of there. The look of relief on her face is one look he'll never see on his best friend ever again.

He swore he would never fall in love with another woman after Liana. But he couldn't help it.  
Millie was.....Millie. He insulted her, tried to push her away. Because everytime she got close to him, everytime he got close to her, he felt as though he was betraying his dead friend somehow.

( _**"Oh this does suck" The sound of Liana's voice cracked over the comms as Max sat on one rooftop with the sniper in his hand. Liana on the one directly beside him in the same position.  
"What does Li?" The sound of another male colleague answering made him slightly jealous.  
Liana kept her eyes on the building for any sign of movement "That I'm spending my saturday night here instead of some nice warm bar" She winged.  
Max just let out a short laugh "I'll take you out as soon as this finishes. Promise" He smiled as several wolf whistles echoed through the comms. **_)

He never got to take her out as she died that night. He was going to tell her how much he meant to her too.  
Max gave s short chuckle "Isn't it funny how life always seems to take away the best things in your life" He mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked away, out of CID.  
Stevie looked over at his desk and walked over; pulling out his wallet and looking at the photo.  
Pulling it out, she read the writing on the back;

**Me and Liana- R.I.P 2006.  
**

"Oh Max" Stevie whispered as she turned the photo back over and looked at the woman who had so much life in her grey eyes "I'm so sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww. Thanks for reviewing guys. -hugs-  
**

**Anyways, this may be my last update for a while since I'm writing a new Max/OC fic. =P**

* * *

**_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok  
_****A place in this world- Taylor Swift.**

He stared at the pint of beer in front of him. He never used to drink as much as he did now.  
But he needed something to take away the pain, the guilt of loosing the one woman he loved with his whole heart**.**

**("Come to the pub?" Max asked as he walked out of the change room to see Liana leaning against the far wall, her brown hair hanging by her shoulders.  
**

**The younger woman gave a small shrug "Nah. May just go home and watch Eastenders repeats" She replied dryly.  
**

**Max laughed "Oh that is sad Li. C'mon. Just one drink" He asked her. Liana seemed to be considering this. Her grey eyes twinkling in the light.  
**

**"Remember what happened last time Max?" She said as they walked out of the large brick building and out into the cool night air.  
**

**Max laughed "Okay; I promise you, Liana Mason, that I will not let you leave with anyone other then me" He placed a hand across his heart and smiled.  
**

**Liana smiled at him and grabbed his hand "Well c'mon then. Someone's gotta make sure you don't make a tool of yourself")**

He shook his head and looked around the bar. Stevie and Smithy were having a great old time at a table in the far corner; Millie was dancing with some other guy.  
Max didn't feel jealous. They ended it a few months earlier, after he confessed that he wasn't over Liana.

"Hey Max. Drinking or thinking?" DC Terry Perkins asked as he stumbled over to his superior.  
Max laughed "Both" He smirked.

Terry slid on to a chair next to his sergeant and ordered another pint "About that chick...What's her name....Liana?" He asked.

Max's eyes glazed over; how the hell did he know about Liana "Who?" It was an insult to her memory that he pretended he didn't know who she was. And he hated himself even more for it.

"That chick from SO19 you used to work with" Terry drank heavily from his drink.  
Max shook his head, sliding of his own stool "You don't know what you're talking about" He mumbled as he left the pub.

**( He pretty much carried Liana out of the bar. A small smile crossed his lips "And you call me a drunk" He joked as he placed Liana in the back seat of his car.  
**

**"Well you are!" She slurred as she rested her head against the seat. Max laughed and climbed into the driver's seat.  
The car was silent for a majority of the car ride and he was almost certain that she was asleep.  
"You know I love you right?" Liana suddenly said.**

**Max felt his heart almost thump out of his chest at those words "Liana; you're drunk" He stated as he pulled into her driveway.**

**Liana gave a small shrug and let herself be helped out of the car "So? Means squat" She stated as Max searched her pockets for her house keys.  
**

**Before he could, her house mate opened the door "Hey Max" The dark skinned woman kindly took Liana out of Max's arms "Thanks for this" She smiled.  
**

**"It's okay. Make shure she's actually on time tomorrow though" He joked. Liana's house mate smiled as she turned around and walked Liana back to the house.**

**Max looked down as he heard the last thing Liana said "But I really do love him Tash")  
**

Max pushed open the door to his small apartment; not bothering to turn on the light since he was going straight to bed anyway.  
Hoping and praying that his dreams wern't going to be riddled with nightmares of Liana's blood running though his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zomg! I didn't actually think that this story would be so popular.**

**Well; Just wondering, if you guys can help me out on my new Max OC fic??? Ideas??? Please????**

**xoxox**

**Thanks for the reviews all -hug-**

**I'm yours- The script.  
_________________________________________________________________________________**

_**You heeled these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went week and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes  
I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours **_

Max Carter once again woke with tears in his eyes. He turned on his light to see his latest one night stand. Busty, long black hair, silky smooth skin.  
He wiped his eyes and stood up, his bare feet padding along the wooden floorboards as he made his way into the kitchen.

The clock on the mircrowave showed it was just before 3 am.  
He sighed and put the kettle on. He definatly wasn't going to get back to sleep now. He'll let the girl sleep in his bed (He wasn't a complete twat), and when it was time for him to leave for work, he'll kick her out.

He sat at the table as he waited for the kettle to boil. His head reeling from what he had accidently done to that poor girl upstairs. He hadn't cried out her name, instead he cried out Liana's.

**( "Max.....That was not fair on either of us" Liana smiled as she walked down the corridor, her gun falling loosely at her side.  
**

**Max sighed "How was that not fair Li? You asked to be covered. I pushed you down when bullets were being fired. I saved your life" He explained. Liana threw her arm through his "And I will be forever greatful" She smiled.**

**Max turned to face her. Their faces inches from each other's. He was positive his heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
Before either one of them could react, Liana had puched him up against the wall, kissing him with all the pent up frustration she had felt when he pushed her down.  
**

**Max kissed her back just as eagerly. And it was going great until their sergeant walked down the corridor)**

Max let out a laugh as he walked over to kettle and made himself a cup of coffee.  
Nothing was awkward after that kiss. Actually, everything was better. There was an unspoken truce between them; both knowing that they wouldn't take it further. They didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

Well, he was all up for having a relationship with her; but she had told him. In this line of job, their was no room for a relationship with your colleagues. Or anyone for that matter**.**

**("Right. Are you four ready?" Their sergeant asked once he had told them the plan and their positions.  
Liana nodded eagerly. She loved being on the front line. The only female on the front line.  
"Liana. Stick with Carter. Got it?" He asked.**

**Liana nodded and stood up; placing her slide of bullets in the gun "Yes sir. C'mon Carter" She pulled her best friend out of the briefing room and out to the van "You better not get me shot this time" Max joked.**

**"One mistake. And you're gonna hold it against me for the rest of my life" Liana argued as they climbed in with the rest of the team.**

**"Yeah. I am. Beacuse I could have died Liana" Max agrued back as they sat next to their friends.**

**"That was a pisser. And it was only a training excercise" One of the guys shouted from the other side)**

Max unconciously touched the scar where the bullet had pierced through the skin. Lucky it was only a rubber bullet. But it still left a mark and it still hurt like hell.  
He never held it against her in anger. But he and the other guys would tease her about it.

"God I miss you Li" He stared at the photo on the fridge. He had taken it when they were on a team bonding excercise. Her hair was down, make up on; beautiful halter neck top and jeans. He rememebered never being able to look away from her.

Footsteps walking down the stairs made him look away from the photo and to the dark haired beauty standing in his shirt before him "Are you okay?" She asked him in a soft welsh voice.  
Max nodded "I'm fine" He lied.

He'll never be okay again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, This isn't a chapter (Flawless piece of logic) But; I jus wanted to know if you guys wanted a multi-chap fic about just Max and Liana and their time in SO19????**

xxx Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Max had had his fair share of girlfriends over the year.  
The beautiful ones, Like Krissie; and the down right wierd ones, like Amanda.  
But not one of them gave him that sense of security he needed. The security he felt when he was around Liana.

The day she found out about her brother going to prison, it almost killed him to see her cry so much.

**( "Li..What's the matter?" He asked as he walked into the change rooms, not caring who was in there. All he cared about is that she had gotten a phone call, her face fell, and she more or less ran away.  
**

**Liana lifted her head; her eyes bloodshot and red "He's.." She started. Max wrapped an arm around her. Trying to keep her safe like he promised.  
Moving her sleeve up to her eyes, she wiped them roughly "Don't you have a date tonight...With that...What's her name.... Krissie?" Liana tried to keep the venom out of her voice.  
**

**Max flinched slightly "Yeah. But I can cancel if you need me here" He silently pleaded with anyone who was listening to let him cancel, let him help her. **

**  
But there was no such luck. **

**  
Liana stood up and pulled off her vest "Go Max. Go and have a good night" She didn't even look at him, for fear that if she did, she would beg him to stay with her; to hold her because it hurt so much to know her family was finally falling apart)**

"Max" DC Perkins drew him out of his musings. The sergeant looked up disapprovingly at the bald headed man "What is it DC Perkins?" He asked a little viciously.

Terry was slightly taken aback; but he made sure it didn't show "Um. I was just wondering what you wanted done with Adam Gilbert" Max looked up at that name.

"Who'd you just say?" He asked, his eyes flashing with something unrecognisable.

"Adam Gilbert. Uniform brought him in 45 minutes ago for a burg on the Jasmine Allen this morning" Terry explained.

**( "Jason Gilbert. I want you all to watch out for him. He will fire if he thinks he's in trouble" Their sergeant stated as they were shown a picture of a black haired man with deep green eyes.  
**

**Liana clutched her hands by her side nervously. She did it everytime they were about to go out on a job. Knowing that one of them may not come home.  
"Calm down Liana. It's just another job" Max grabbed her hand reassuringly. If he knew where that night would lead him. He would have just stayed in bed with Krissie)**

"Do you know what your brother did?" Max growled in a deathly calm voice. Terry didn't like where this was going. He'd read the files. He knew Adam's brother was shot dead by CO19. He also knew a CO19 officer was shot dead that night by him too.

Adam seemed to be panicking now "My brother has nothing to do with this" He yelled.  
Max slammed his hands down on the table and stood up "You looked up to your brother. But he got killed. So what do you do? You live up to his standard. Did you know your brother killed someone?"

Adam slowly shook his head.

"Let's try again. Did you know Jason killed my best friend? And do you know how I know that he shot someone dead? Because it was me who shot _him_ dead!" For the first time ever, Max let his emotions get the better of him.

Adam's brief stood up "That's enough DS Carter. I call for a break" He argued.

Terry stood up, looking at his watched "Interview terminatated at 17:09" He said as he turned the tape recorder off.

Max stood outside the interview room. His hands over his face. Head leaning back against the wall.  
"What the hell was that?" Terry asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Not now DC Perkins" Max said in an ordering tone. Terry pulled his arm back as Max tried to walk away "So this is why you've ben acting wierd. Your friend. Liana" Terry had finally pieced it all together.

Max gave him less credit then he really needed "That should have been me. It should have been me who was killed that night" He growled.

Terry was shocked at the raw emotion in his usually unemotional sergeant "What'd you mean?"

Max let two tears fall down his cheeks. He mentally yelled at himself for even showing weakness in front of his colleague "We swapped places at the last minute. She- She couldn't see over the barriers. So I swapped with her. She had my position and I had hers. When we raided the building. I shoud have been on the right. Not her. If-If she had stayed in that spot, maybe she would still be alive today!"

He walked away, leaving a stunned Terry in his wake.


End file.
